marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ameridroid (Watcher Datafile)
AMERIDROID Lyle Dekker public Lyle Dekker was a German scientist and Nazi spy during World War II. He was sent to America in 1944 as a spy to work at Democracy Pictures where they planned to make a film about Captain America to spread Allied propaganda and to glorify the super soldier. He worked as a special effects wizard and was suppose to sabotage the film by any means necessary. The actor playing Captain America was shot and wounded. The real Captain America took his place and continued to shoot the film. Dekker took Bucky hostage and tried to escaped inside a truck which ultimately plunged into the sea and Captain America was able to save Bucky. Dekker never resurfaced and was presumed dead. Dekker was saved by some Nazis in a submarine and taken to the Red Skull. The Red Skull did not tolerate failure and tortured Dekker and left him for dead. Dekker was saved by some fisherman and started his life anew. He was able to create his own little army and build a secret laboratory in Newfoundland, where he encountered Captain America shortly after Bucky's death. Cap escaped the facility closely, and Dekker had a notion he would see Captain America again, so he spent the last 30 years on his greatest project, the Ameridroid. Ameridroid was a 20 foot android replica of Captain America. Dekker blamed Captain America for all the suffering he endured during World War II and wanted to exact revenge. He built Ameridroid so he could transfer his mind into an artificial body, a process developed by his former colleague Arnim Zola. Dekker managed to capture Captain America and strapped him to some type of transfer device connected to Ameridroid. Dekker connected himself to another transfer device and activated a switch. His mind and personality were transferred to Ameridroid while it received Captain America's super soldier energies and abilities. The mind transfer was successful but Dekker's physical body died. As Ameridroid, Dekker attempted to take over a village and start a new order, but was confronted by Captain America. Ameridroid was able to defeat Captain America. Dekker ranted on about his victory over Captain America but then began to realize what a freak he had become and felt that he could not have a normal life in his new body. Captain America recovered from the assault and found that Dekker, in his new body, did not want to fight anymore. Dekker felt defeated by his own insane ambition and wanted to savor the grandeur of this travesty. Captain America granted Ameridroid his wish and let him be a free man. Months later, Ameridroid was brainwashed by "the Teacher" and worked for the Nihilist Force on the West Coast. He captured Captain America and had plans to record their own motion picture: "The Pathetic Death of Captain America". Captain America was telling Ameridroid that the Teacher was toying with his mind and memories. Ameridroid began to remember who he was and blamed the Teacher for making him mad again. The Teacher struck Ameridroid down with an energy blast and revealed himself to be the Red Skull. The Skull forced Ameridroid to attack Captain America with an electronic device. Captain America told Dekker that his body was synthetic but his soul was still human and that he could break free. Ameridroid was able to break free from the Skull's control but was ultimately caught in an explosion when he attempted to destroy the Red Skull. For years, Ameridroid was presumed dead. However, more recently, Ameridroid returned. This time helping Baron Zemo capture Captain America whom he claimed had "stole his dream". Ameridroid captured Captain America and the two were teleported to a "dreamland" manifested by Jimmy Jupiter. There, Ameridroid found he had reverted back to a young version of himself when he was Lyle Dekker. Joyous at this, Dekker realised he had a chance to live his life again and this time do the right thing. Ironically, after lamenting such, he was shot dead by Bravo for his past actions as a Nazi. Affiliations Solo D10, Buddy D8, Team D6 Distinctions Self-Loathing Nazi, Scientist & Spy, Twelve Foot Tall Android Power Sets ANDROID BODY Cybernetic Senses D6, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Stamina D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Download Consciousness. When stressed out in a Scene, Lyle Dekker's personality and memories transfer into a new robot body. Ameridroid can no longer act in the Scene but takes no trauma. Ameridroid may return after a Transition scene an has recovered any physical stress. You can spend a D10 doom die to have Ameridroid reappear as a reinforcement during the current scene. SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress or complications from sources that only affect organic life forms. Limit: Huge. Can’t attack anyone smaller than a child, can’t fit between narrow rocks, and other problems. Turn an Android Body power into a complication and add a D6, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Spend D6 doom die or higher to recover. Limit: . Step up stress or complications from electromagnetic pulses or anti-technology based attacks and step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Media Expert D8, Science Expert D8, Tech Expert D8 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Americommand Category: Corporation Category: Nazi Category: National Force Category: Nihilist Order